


Взрывная петля

by herbarium



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bruse and Dami are bad with emotions, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Past Child Abuse, but not really
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbarium/pseuds/herbarium
Summary: "Он ломается.Ему десять.И за последнее время он видел, как его отец четырнадцать раз умирал на повторе".





	Взрывная петля

Их с отцом отношения можно назвать какими угодно – но они определённо далеки от термина _«просто»_.

Для Дэмиана даже квантовая механика казалась понятней – что уж говорить о людях, наблюдавших со стороны, о людях, склонных судить лишь по поверхностным словам и фразам, о людях, поверхностных и глупых, не способных…

Отец куда-то собирается, всё ещё демонстративно не глядя на него. Плащ висит там, в пещере, сегодня патрулирование закончилось раньше, сегодня больше Бэтмена городу необходим другой герой, в смокинге и с улыбкой на миллион.

И этому герою определённо не нужен помощник.

Дэмиан просто наблюдает за Отцом, даже не пытаясь что-то сказать – любые его слова сейчас лишь разобьются о стену холодного отчуждения.

«Они не ладят», – сказали бы люди.

«Они не понимают друг друга», – сказали бы люди.

«Лучше бы они вообще не встречались», – сказали бы

«Лучше бы мальчишка понял, что ему тут», – сказали

 _не место_.

«Ты – обуза, Дэмиан».

(что же, в последнем они правы)

«Ты здесь только от того, что он слишком благороден, чтобы…»

Дэмиан сильнее сжимает челюсть и притягивает колени к груди.

…выставить тебя

Отец оборачивается на него.

прочь

Их взгляды на секунду встречаются – и Отец вновь скрывается за ледяной завесой.

Дэмиан не пытается ничего сказать – между ними не осталось слов. Он вновь сорвался, вновь едва не перешёл черту, вновь позволил эмоциям и воспитанию, вбитому ему десятками тысяч ударов, взять верх над строгими правилами. Он вновь сорвался – и вновь сидел под замком, хотя и недельный домашний арест заканчивался этой ночью.

Они почти не разговаривали, но они и так редко обменивались целыми абзацами мыслей. Они почти не разговаривали – и не было Ричарда Грейсона, Сияющего Чудо-Мальчика, способного одной своей улыбкой разгонять грозовые тучи.

И Отец уходит.

Дэмиан остаётся.

И когда по всем новостям транслируют взрыв, он так и остаётся в гостиной, не способный пошевелиться.

 

Казалось бы, смерть в их семье – дело привычное и вовсе уж не перманентное, скорее это не приговор – так, лёгкий отпуск, прежде чем в тебя вновь швырнут плащом и под бодрые лозунги «Мир нуждается в тебе!» погонят на грязные улицы нести благочестивую Справедливость.

Но ему десять.

И он уже терял отца однажды – нисколько его и не узнав.

(будто бы сейчас хоть что-то изменилось)

 

Когда он приходит в себя, он своей кровати. За окном – ни следа былой грозы.

Он спускается вниз, чувствуя, что должен спуститься, должен столкнуться с реальностью, вперёд, Дэмиан, этому же тебя учили, выживать, несмотря ни на что, откуда все эти чувства, откуда это желание просто…

Отец жив.

Отец жив его хмурый взгляд, способный прожечь дыру в человеке получше суперменовского – лучшее тому подтверждение. Он бросается было к Отцу, но тот холоден и отстранён больше обычного, но тот отталкивает его, но тот вновь повторяет свою лекцию о недопустимом поведении – и разве этого уже не было неделю назад, какое это имеет значение?..

теперь

 _Когда_ – теперь?

 

Когда всё, словно под копирку повторяется во второй раз, Дэмиан задумывается.

Дэмиан задумывается, когда он, неделю спустя, вновь находит своего Отца за чашкой крепкого дорогого кофе на кухне – после того как накануне тот умер, взорвался в вульгарно-роскошном ресторане, погиб с сотней других богачей, собравшихся на очередной нелепый благотворительный вечер

(лучше бы они пожертвовали весь тот сервиз – хватило бы пополнить бюджет Заира и ещё осталось бы на лекарство от СПИДа).

И Отец всё также зол на него.

А что в мире ещё нового?

 

Даты в телефонах, даты в компьютерах, даты в многочисленных телевизорах, да время на микроволновке – всё это можно изменить, поправить, скорректировать. Да только вряд ли Альфред приклеил обратно отрывные листики календаря.

Дэмиан не впадает в панику. Его не учили впадать в панику.

Дэмиан живёт в мире с инопланетянами, клонами, богинями, спрутами и каналами, посвящёнными только гольфу – Дэмиан вполне понимает, что в этом мире может случиться буквально что угодно.

(разве что улыбка от Отца – вот вещь, что никогда не случиться, Дэмиан, даже не думай об этом, откуда в тебе вообще такие)

 

– Прости, – щебечет Грэйсон с монитора, и выглядит он похожим на виноватого щенка. – Нам с Тимом нужно кое-что уладить. Мы ведь уже говорили об этом во вторник.

_В **какой** вторник?!_

Они нужны _здесь_ – и если уж он отчаялся до того, чтобы позвонить – ситуация критическая. Дэмиан говорит о том слишком резко, слишком громко – и деловой тон теряется где-то в капризах маленького избалованного ребёнка.

Грейсон это чувствует и лишь качает головой.

 

На следующей неделе Дэмиан уже не звонит.

 

Он вялый и потерянный, и он начинает пропускать удары.

Дэмиан мог бы волноваться, что Отец вышвырнет его – и найдёт себе кого получше. Нового Робина. Нового сына. Нового сына, который не вызывает столько хлопот и за которым не нужно постоянно следить. Кого-то, кому бы он _доверял_.

Он мог бы, да только отца поджимают сроки и вряд ли то случится.

Но мысли всё ещё кружат вокруг в пресыщенно-весёленьком калейдоскопе.

И он впадает в истерику.

Раздаётся взрыв.

Это отдаляет его от цели ещё на неделю.

 

Он пытается найти тех, кто виноват во взрыве.

Пока тот вновь не настигает Отца.

 

Он пытается найти тех, кто виноват во временной петле.

Пока она вновь не закручивается на его шее.

 

Он созванивается с Матерью.

Та качает головой – и обрывает связь.

И вновь

 _взрыв_.

 

Дэмиан созванивается с Лигой Справедливости – да только получает снисходительные взгляды и сочувствующие улыбки.

«Малыш просто переволновался».

«О чём только Бэтмен думает, таская с собой маленького ребёнка?»

«Да, этого стоило ожидать».

«Вы слышали о его прошлом?»

И Отец узнаёт об этом. Он уже даже не кричит. Просто смотрит, так, как научился смотреть годами на самых отвратительнейших людей в мире. И Дэмиан внезапно чувствует себя одним из таких.

И он ломается.

Ему десять.

И за последнее время он видел, как его отец четырнадцать раз умирал на повторе.

Так что он просто стоит посреди бэтпещеры со слезами, текущими по лицу, надеясь, что капюшон и маска защитят его от большего позора. Возможно, если он не буде двигаться…

Да только это – бесполезно. Его Отец – Бэтмен, величайший детектив, и если он не способен заметить нечто столь банальное, как слёзы своего ребёнка, ему давно пора на пенсию.

– Ты можешь пойти со мной – и эти слова звучат как приговор.

Но, возможно, в них и спасение.

 

Потому что на нём ожоги. Он не особо чувствует руку. Вывихнутое плечо горит от боли, и возможно есть ещё несколько сломанных костей, да только их ансамбль заглушён общим воем тела.

Но отец жив. И он тоже, если на то пошло.

– Я тебя спас, – говорит Дэмиан. В тоне гордость, в тоне небывалое облегчение.

– Спас, – кивает Отец.

И улыбается. Устало, слабо, но это улыбка.

И Дэмиан способен пережить ещё тысячу взрывов, лишь бы только…

И он чувствует объятие. Нежность и осторожность, слово он – некая ценность, что легко сломать.  Отец мог бы заплакать, он сегодня не Бэтмен и ему можно – да только вряд ли.

– Прости, – говорит он, и Дэмиан кивает.

«Я люблю тебя», – шепчут его руки, бережно поглаживая спину сына, там, где её не задел взрыв. И Дэмиан улыбается.

Голоса и пересуды смолкают, голоса и пересуды никогда и не были важны, голоса

(почему-то отдающие шипением его матери)

и пересуды никогда и не имели…

Большая рука отца на его спине, тепло его тела, запах его непристойно дорогого одеколона, смешанного с сажей и дымом, чувство этой небывалой близости – только это и являло сейчас весь мир.

И только это и было важно.


End file.
